


Без Названия

by Natty_boy



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, всё сложно (с)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_boy/pseuds/Natty_boy





	Без Названия

Шипмачи ёрзает и поправляет очки. Неловко. В такие моменты ему всегда неловко. Кагура самозабвенно поглощает уже третью чашку риса, Гинтоки напряженно молчит.   
Кацура осторожно трогает палочками сырое яйцо, колышущееся, словно мёртвая медуза, и откладывает их в сторону.   
\- Я хочу собу.   
Гинтоки игнорирует просьбу, хотя смотрит в упор на него.   
\- Где Элизабет-чан?   
\- На важном задании.   
Повисает тишина. Даже за окном на удивление тихо, хотя только начало смеркаться и лучи садящегося солнца косыми оранжевыми полосами ложатся на стол и стены. Кацура сидит спокойно и невозмутимо, как всегда, сложив руки на груди. Гин продолжает сверлить его непередаваемым взглядом, тяжёлым, пронзительным и почти умоляющим.   
Кагура доедает и удивленно смотрит на остальных.   
\- В чём дело, Гин-чан? Можно мне твою порцию?   
Тот молча кивает и пододвигает тарелку, не отводя взгляда. Кацура вздыхает и откидывает мешающую прядь волос на спину. Шимпачи видит, как дёргается у Гинтоки уголок рта.   
Давящую атмосферу в доме почти что можно потрогать. Муха, залетевшая с улицы, увязла бы в этом густом, едва не искрящем от напряжения воздухе в девяти случаях из десяти. Йородзую и его хозяина снова накрыло, впервые за несколько счастливых и беззаботных месяцев. Шимпачи и Кагура предполагали, что могло быть причиной периодических депрессий Сакаты: долгий ли застой без работы, полоса дождей, пришедшая на Эдо или какая-либо военная дата, вызывающая у их работодателя дурные воспоминания.   
\- Чаю?   
Кацура кивает и подставляет кружку под новую порцию ароматного напитка. Что бы это ни было, Шимпачи и Кагура знают, что обычно происходит в такие моменты. 

*** 

_Сереброволосый мальчик слышит крики и бросается на помощь в уцелевший после пожара кусочек рощи. Под ногами хрустят угли и ветки, пачкая ноги сажей, но сейчас мальчик об этом не думает, он огибает деревцо и обнаруживает впереди друзей, сцепившихся в явно неудобной и болезненной для обоих позе. В ладошке Такасуги зажат взлохмаченный пук зуриных волос, которыми тот так гордится и за которые сейчас был здорово оттаскан. Кацура злится, его глаза покраснели, а на чумазых щеках видны дорожки слёз, он больше не кричит, только обиженно пыхтит носом и пытается высвободиться из не по-мальчишески крепкой хватки Шинске. Тот победно улыбается и кусает брыкающегося товарища за плечо. При виде Гинтоки улыбка сползает с его губ и он хмурится.  
Сереброволосый освобождает Кацуру и разводит их с Шинске в разные стороны.   
\- Почему ты вечно защищаешь его?! - кричит Такасуги. В его глазах слёзы обиды, словно большой дядя отобрал у него любимую конфетку.   
\- А ты почему вечно к нему лезешь? - Гинтоки приглаживает всклокоченные волосы Зуры и строго смотрит на Шинске, - Нехорошо обижать девочек...   
Будущий лидер Джои вспыхивает, рассерженно топает ногой и резко срывается с места.  
\- Стой! Куда ты? Мы пошутили, Зура!   
\- Кацура! - кричит мальчик, не оборачиваясь и скрывается в глубине рощи._

*** 

Шимпачи неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и тянет Кагуру за рукав к выходу.   
\- Мы ушли, Гин-сан.   
Гинтоки вздрагивает, словно его вывели из транса. Он наконец отводит взгляд, чтобы оглянуться на подопечных и Шимпачи удивляется, как это такими темпами он умудрился не прожечь у Кацуры дыру в голове.   
\- Поздно не возвращайтесь.   
Шимпачи кивает, хотя прекрасно знает, что в их же интересах вернуться как можно позднее. Кацура спокойно улыбается им вслед, но смотрит как-то тоскливо и паренёк задвигает за собой сёдзи с тяжёлым сердцем.   
За стуком деревянной створки снова на время приходит тишина. В полоске падающего из окна света кружит пылинка, и Котаро смотрит на неё, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с отчаянными глазами друга. Затем Гинтоки встает, шурша тканью кимоно по пыльным половицам.   
\- Хочешь сыграть в УНО? - спрашивает Кацура, жестом заправского фокусника извлекая из рукава колоду, - Я очень хорош.   
Саката садится рядом и протягивает руку.

***

_Зура обижен. Зура дуется уже несколько дней. Он сидит во дворе с книгой и игнорирует двух пристыженных мальчишек за деревом.  
\- Это ты всё начал, - шипит Гинтоки, - Чего ты опять к нему полез?   
\- А чего он такой заносчивый? Зубрила, - фыркает Такасуги, но тихонько, чтобы гордый Котаро не расслышал.   
Под ногой у Такасуги хрустит ветка и приятель шикает на него.   
\- Мы должны с ним помириться, - подводит он итог. Второй мальчик кривится и Гинтоки многозначительно поднимает брови, - А то сенсей расстроится.   
Такасуги поджимает губы и косится в сторону Зуры, независимо глядящего в противоположную от них сторону.   
\- Ладно, - бурчит он и выходит из-за дерева, - Эй, Зура!   
Тот демонстративно не поворачивается.   
\- Кацура, - сдаваясь, выдыхает Гинтоки и мужественно встречает пылающий гневом взгляд товарища._

*** 

Лидер Джои поднимает взгляд из-за карт.   
\- Тебе неинтересно?   
Рука Гинтоки расслаблено опущена, карты рассыпаны по полу. На рубашке - изогнутое в причудливом, но красивом танце тело журавля.   
\- Неинтересно.   
Гинтоки сидит близко. Вовсе необязательно сидеть настолько близко, чтобы просто играть в УНО. Впрочем, они уже не играют.   
\- Тогда чего ты хочешь? - Кацура аккуратно собирает карты и стирает с них пылинки рукавом. Неторопливо убирает и поднимает взгляд.   
\- Не спрашивай меня. Я и сам не знаю, - хмыкает Саката. Уголок его рта искривляется в горькой улыбке, но его глаза серьёзны. И Кацура видит это слишком хорошо. Гин наклоняется вперёд резко, неловко, словно алкоголь внезапно ударил ему в голову, однако сейчас он предельно трезв, и Кацура знает это слишком хорошо.   
Холодные пальцы оборачиваются вокруг запястья, и пульс под ними начинает биться чаще. Они оба это чувствуют. Второй рукой Гинтоки бережно берёт прядь волос, мягких, прямых, идеальных волос, которыми Зура так гордится. И смотрит ему в глаза. Смотрит долго. И подаётся вперёд. И в последний момент утыкается лицом Кацуре в плечо. 

*** 

_Сереброволосый юноша не прячется, но и без того его не замечают. Ему больно - ведь бровь разбита, и полученная на днях рана, кажется, снова открылась. Он потрясён - ведь недавнее сражение унесло в могилу многих его товарищей.  
Много не разглядишь: аккуратно уложенные в низкий хвост волосы, которыми Зура так гордится, закрывают весь обзор. Но он знает, что не ошибся. Такасуги невысок, ему приходится запрокинуть голову и властно притянуть к себе Кацуру за плечо. Секунды тишины заполняются гулким стуком крови в висках. На этот раз ему незачем вмешиваться.   
Котаро отстраняется, и Гинтоки видит немного: его щёку, кажется, она пылает, его взгляд, кажется, он удивлён, его губы, кажется, их только что целовали.   
\- Ты только что заметил, да? - горько усмехается Такасуги. Его взгляд почти безумен, как и всегда, когда он смотрит на Кацуру, - Тебе следует быть более внимательным не только к своим врагам, Зура-кун, но и к друзьям, иначе кто-то из них может застать тебя врасплох.   
\- Прости, - говорит Кацура. И уходит. И Гинтоки чувствует облегчение - он остался жить после, казалось бы, безнадёжной битвы._

*** 

Солнце почти село. Полосы на потолке из ярко-оранжевых стали малиновыми. Глаза Гинтоки из пустых стали отчаянными.   
Кацура тянется поправить сползшее с плеча кимоно, Саката перехватывает его руку и отводит в сторону.   
\- Не надо, - говорит Кацура. Но не уходит. И терпит сухие жадные губы на своём плече, прерывистое дыхание в шею, и горячий полубезумный шёпот.   
\- Остановись, - говорит Кацура, но Гинтоки его не слышит. Он опрокидывает Кацуру прямо на пыльный пол и смотрит на разметавшиеся в великолепном, завораживающем беспорядке волосы, волосы, которыми Зура так гордится. Проводит пальцами по щеке.   
\- Открой глаза, - хрипло умоляет он, - Посмотри.   
Кацура открывает и смотрит на жалкую тень своего невероятного друга, бесстрашного Широяши, величайшего самурая из всех, что он знает. И накрывает его руку своей, прижимая сильнее к щеке.   
\- Что же с тобой происходит, - шепчет он, подставляя лицо и шею под хаотичные поцелуи.   
\- Помоги мне, - снова умоляет Гинтоки, сжимая Кацуру в объятьях, цепляясь за него, словно пытаясь удержаться от чего-то. И Кацура делает всё, что может. 

*** 

_\- Ты такой заботливый, - хрипло усмехается Такасуги и заходится лающим кашлем._  
Гордый Котаро морщится, потуже затягивает повязку вокруг его головы и отстраняется с беспокойством в глазах.   
\- Не время для шуток, Такасуги. Умереть хочешь?   
\- Разве что у тебя на руках, - Шинске пытается приподняться, но это оказывается неверным решением: голова, кажется, и вправду почти раскололась надвое. Он падает обратно на футон и Кацура бережно придерживает его.   
В углу комнаты стоит мрачный сереброволосый самурай в белоснежных одеждах, теперь уже правда покрытых алой кровью врагов и друзей. Он отталкивается от стены и подходит ближе.   
\- Что, Гинтоки, ревнуешь? - Такасуги находит в себе силы для очередной полубезумной улыбки.   
\- Не дури.   
Кацура оборачивается на него. В его взгляде Саката читает панику, отчаяние и весьма слабую надежду. Он опускается рядом и пристально смотрит на товарища, лишившегося сегодня левого глаза.   
\- Не дури, Такасуги. Ты не умрёшь. Никто из нас не умрёт.   
Шинске с усилием поднимает руку, дотрагивается до повязки, уже успевшей пропитаться кровью и горько усмехается.   
\- Если так, то как мы поделим Зуру?   
Длинноволосый самурай качает головой. Гинтоки украдкой кидает на него взгляд и предлагает:   
\- Как насчет мне Зуру, а тебе Кацуру?   
Такасуги смеётся, однако быстро сбивается на кашель и всё напускное веселье пропадает.   
\- А что скажет он сам?   
Но Кацура молчит, и его молчание говорит яснее всяких слов. 

*** 

Шимпачи и Кагура возвращаются ближе к полудню. Окно в Йородзуе открыто и свежий ветер ерошит листки на столе. Дышать легко и приятно. Гин-сан ещё спит, пуская слюни на подушку и выглядит если не счастливым, то абсолютно нормальным, привычным Гин-саном. О Кацуре напоминает лишь легкий запах шампуня и собы, так и не успевший выветриться. И Шимпачи вдыхает его с облегчением.


End file.
